


The Last Episode: Leaving Behind the Monsters

by SamanthaMontgomery



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Goodbyes, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Sibling Love, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaMontgomery/pseuds/SamanthaMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to the show finale of Dexter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Episode: Leaving Behind the Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to moschi_moschi for beta reading my fic! You rock!

_Chapter 1_

            Before I can even turn off the engine, Deb is on the boat. Her arms instantly find my neck as she squeezes me with relief and I hug her back. “It’s over,” I say.

            “Saxon?”

            “He’s gone.” I pull Deb off of me and hold her shoulders. I know she’s mad but I can see the relief in her face. “I thought about giving him over to you…I almost did. But I needed to kill him.”

            “Dex…”

            “I couldn’t risk him killing anyone else. Especially you.”

            “I know.” Deb’s sudden calmness is unsettling. I release her shoulders and she takes a step towards me. “I confronted Elway and told him to back the fuck off and to stop having his guys follow us. I gave him a new lead in finding Hannah…not that it’s fucking accurate but he’ll hopefully stray enough from our path until you’re gone.” This time I grab Deb and quickly hug her.

            “Thank you.” We awkwardly break apart and I check my watch. “We have to go.” I take the keys out of the ignition and toss them to Deb.

            “What the hell am I supposed to do with these?”

            “The boat is yours. I couldn’t sell it.”

            “Oh thanks so much,” she scoffs clipping them to her belt. I take one last look at the ocean. Gray clouds consume the distance, putting a shadow over my graveyard of body parts. I will miss the freedom the “Slice of Life” provided.

            “Tick, tock Dex. Time is of the fucking essence!” Deb is already next to the car waiting for me. Quickly pulling at the knots to make sure they’re secure, I climb off the boat and briskly make my way to the car. Deb is right. Time is running fast.

 

 

_Chapter 2_

            “Fuckballs, that’s Elway’s car,” Deb curses. Parked next to Deb’s car is a navy mustang and perched up against it is Elway.

            “Go inside, lock the door, and hide Hannah. I’ll tell you when to let me in.”

            “Dexter, you can’t kill Elway…”

            “I wasn’t planning on it.”

            “Dex, promise me!”

            “Just do what I say, we don’t have time for this conversation right now!” No sooner that I park is Elway opening my car door. Deb is already out, heading towards the front door. I scan the windows for any sign of Hannah and Harrison, but inside it’s still.

            “I know she’s in there Dexter,” Elway hisses.

            “Who?” I push past him following Deb to the door as she gets out her house keys.

            “I saw your son and a pretty blonde through the window. You’re hiding Hannah McKay inside.” Deb unlocks the door and after she is through I jerk the door closed behind her. The distinct click from the dead bolt sends Elway into a panic. “You mother fucker, your sister is going to go down with you for this. You know that?” Elway tries to push by me and without even thinking, I shove him back stumbling off the porch. My reflexes are on high. Elway catches himself and is back in my face. “You’re making a real fucking mistake Dexter Morgan…and so is your stupid sister!” Elway yells, loud enough for Deb to hear.

            “Deb let us in,” I say not breaking my stare with Elway’s eyes.

            “Jesus fucking Christ Elway, what is your fucking problem?!” Deb curses swinging open the door. “See for yourself, Hannah fucking McKay is not in my fucking house.” I step to the side and Elway budges past Deb and me and begins frantically looking through the family room. I gently grasp Deb’s wrist as I walk by her.

            “She’s under the bed. Harrison is watching TV,” she breathes.

            “Stay here.” I murmur letting her go and follow Elway into the guest room. Elway forcefully pushes open the door, startling Harrison who is lying on the bed watching TV.

            “Daddy?”

            “Hey buddy,” I say calmly walking over to the bed.

            “Here alone Harrison? Where’s Hannah?!” Elway spits throwing open the closet to empty hangers. Harrison looks up at me with wide eyes and luckily says nothing.

            “It’s okay, it’s just Aunt Deb’s old boss.” Elway curses under his breath, trying to keep the frenzy inside him at bay for Harrison’s sake, I’m guessing. Elway hurries out of the room. “Just keep watching TV buddy, we’re gonna leave soon, “ I say as I walk out. I motion for Deb to go to Harrison as I step into her room. Elway comes out of Deb’s bathroom heading towards her closet. I reach down into my pocket and push the cap off of the smooth tranquilizer needle. Elway reaches the closet, throwing it open. His back is to me, pawing through her clothes as I walk up behind him, quickly flicking the needle tip for any air bubbles. In one quiet and swift movement, I plunge the needle into my favorite part of the neck, letting the tranquilizer run through Elway’s veins.

            “I told you, she’s not here,” I whisper. Elway shoots around, facing me in confusion. His eyes are wide and then fall closed as I catch him in my arms, guiding his body to the floor. I stand up straight, taking a deep breath. I sense Deb’s presence in the doorway. “Pack the car with Hannah and Harrison…I’ll take care of this.” I look up to see Deb nod before disappearing from the doorway. I sigh looking back down at Elway’s limp body. “Thanks for the parting gift,” I mumble.

 

 

_Chapter 3_

            The airport is packed with rowdy travelers trying to get a flight out of Miami before the storm. Deb waits with Hannah and Harrison as I check our bags. It’s always a strange sight seeing Deb and Hannah get along. Both are so different in every way. Deb is a brunette, Hannah is blonde, Deb is a cop, and Hannah is a criminal. Yet, they both fuss over Harrison and somehow they love me. Truly, the only thing they have in common is their compassion for a serial killer.

            “Sir?” My attention snaps back to the woman at the desk. “You’re all set. You can head to customs with your family.” She smiles looking over at Deb, Hannah, and Harrison and hands me my receipt.

            “Thanks.” I take it and make my way over to the only three people who are important in my life.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            “Aunt Deb, are you going to Argentina with us?” Harrison’s little voice inquires. I look over and see Deb give Harrison’s hand a small squeeze.

            “Not this time little man,” Deb says softly looking down at Harrison. The four of us are walking through the airport to the boarding zone. We made it through customs with no problems—my guy really did a killer job on Hannah’s passport. Lucky for us, Deb knew the head security guard at customs—back from when she went through the academy—and after a quick catching up, he allowed her to go through so she could say a final goodbye right before Hannah, Harrison, and I board our flight. I stare at her and my son holding hands and for the first time, I feel guilt that I am taking Harrison away from his only blood, other than myself. Hannah’s hand slips into mine and I am immediately reminded why we are leaving the country.

            “Everything ok?” she whispers gently setting her chin on my shoulder. I look at her, admiring her soft lips and brown eyes. There are secrets behind those eyes, tainted with darkness and the lost souls of her victims…it’s beautiful. I kiss her head.

            “Yes.” Hannah smiles and then lifts her head looking forward again.

 

 

_Chapter 4_

            “Isn’t this your gate?” Deb asks. I look at the tickets and nod.

            “Now boarding flight #4335. Please make your way outside to board the plane,” the loud speaker announces.

            “Let’s go,” I say. The Miami heat hits me like a ton of bricks as soon as we step outside. I wonder if Argentina will be this hot.

            “This is as far as I go guys,” Deb says stopping outside the door. She picks up Harrison and he immediately wraps his arms around her neck, dropping his head to her shoulder.

            “I’m going to miss you Aunt Deb.”

            “I know buddy, I’ll miss you too.” She quickly kisses his head and he looks at her. “I’ll come visit the first vacation I have!”

            “Really? You promise?” Harrison asks his eyes wide.

            “I promise,” she says smiling. Harrison hugs her again. “I love you,” I hear him whisper.

            “I love you too,” Deb says trying to cover up the shakiness in her voice. She sets him down and Harrison comes over and grabs my hand. Hannah is next. She goes up to Deb and I watch in shock as they briefly hug.

            “Thank you for everything. You’ll never know how much it means to be,” Hannah says. You can hear the honesty in her voice. Deb nods.

            “Take care of my family,” she replies looking from Hannah and then to me. Hannah turns to me and I give her Harrison’s hand.

            “Hey buddy will you go with Hannah on the plane? I’ll follow you on, I just need to talk to Aunt Deb alone for a second.” Harrison nods and him and Hannah jump in line to get on the plane.

            “So this is it.” I look at Deb and know she is holding back tears.

            “Yeah this is it…for now. You can come to Argentina whenever you want.”

            “Never thought I would here my big brother say those fucking words,” Deb snickers. I pull her thin frame into me not wanting to see the sadness behind her smirk. She instantly hugs me back and I feel her shutter against me.

            “I love you Deb,” I whisper into her hair. I never imagined being partners with Deb, let alone having her accept my fatal urge. I am in awe of her. Deb looks up at me, tears running down her face. I can’t believe I’m leaving her, my sister, my best friend. I stare back at her memorizing her face: tan skin, big almond eyes the color of a green olive, and full lips on the dirtiest mouth I’ve ever heard…and without even thinking I put my hand around the back of her neck and crush my mouth onto hers. I can sense her sudden shock but she doesn’t hesitate in kissing back. Our tongues skim around each other as I run my free hand through her soft hair tugging on it, keeping her lips up to mine. Sharp pain suddenly releases my hold on Deb breaking our kiss. My bottom lip is throbbing. I touch my fingers to my lip and look down to see a drop of blood on my finger…she bit me. I bring my stare back to Deb who is glaring at me.

            “Don’t you ever fucking kiss me again,” Deb hisses between her teeth. She holds my eyes with hers and for the first time, I sense a hint of darkness within her. With a single blink the darkness vanishes. I watch Deb’s face relax and she grins at me. In silence she turns her back and walks through the airport doors, out of my life.

 


End file.
